THE LOVELY LAND OF OZ
by sophenciso
Summary: Esta historia se me ocurrió después de quedar traumada con el final de Invierno de "Once Upon a Time" y de ver el tráiler del siguiente episodio y como no podía esperar hasta marzo, aquí tienen mi versión de la segunda parte de la temporada. (Es mayormente Rumpbelle y un poco UA pero igual espero les guste, aunque sea un poquito)


_The lovely land of Oz_

**Esta historia se me ocurrió después de quedar traumada con el final de Invierno de "Once Upon a Time" y de ver el tráiler del siguiente episodio y como no podía esperar hasta marzo, aquí tienen mi versión de la segunda parte de la temporada.**

**(Es mayormente Rumpbelle y un poco UA pero igual espero les guste, aunque sea un poquito)**

¡Corre Totó, corre! – Dorothy jugaba con su cachorro cerca del lago, llevaban mucho tiempo encerrados debido al invierno y ahora, con el primer día de sol por delante, y la inminente fiesta que la esperaba en casa, la chica solo quería escapar.

Dorothy vivía con sus tíos, en un pintoresco pueblo de Kansas, donde ella solo podía estar segura de dos cosas: ellos no eran sus tíos y tampoco había nacido en Kansas.

Apareció un día de primavera, llena de raspones y arañazos, en medio del bosque que daba a casa de los buenos señores que la habían acogido, trataron de hacer muchas preguntas a la pobre niña, pero esta se negaba a hablar, hasta que a fuerza de convencerla lograron sacarle su nombre.

Me llamo Dorothy – fue lo único que mencionó de su pasado.

Dorothy era una niña testaruda y un poco caprichosa, que se negaba a compartir con otros niños, y se pasaba los días recorriendo el bosque en completo silencio o cantando una canción que nadie entendía. Las viejas señoras del pueblo, solían decir que Dorothy era una concha de mar, a la que la vida había cerrado a la fuerza, pero que, como todas, debía tener una manera de abrirse, y pronto, sus tíos la encontraron: la pequeña solo podía abrirse a través de los libros. A sus tres años, en cuanto el tío abría alguno de los viejos libros que conservaba de su juventud, Dorothy se volvía otra: era parlanchina y comenzaba a hacer preguntas que iban desde la historia hasta por que las páginas de ese libro, olían diferente a otras páginas o por que la tapa estaba cosida y las letras eran de color plata. Desde ese día sus tíos le regalaban todos los libros que podían permitirse con su reducido salario, haciendo que la mente de la pequeña Dorothy fuera cada vez más despierta y soñadora, leía cualquier cosa que llegará a sus manos, artículos periodísticos, reportajes, historias de fantasmas, novelas románticas, pero sobre todo cuentos de hadas, a pesar de ir creciendo, los cuentos de hadas formaban parte de su corazón, porque ella sabía que, de algún modo, eran reales.

_Tras esas palabras, aconteció un prodigio: el horrible hocico de la Bestia se convirtió en la figura de un hermoso joven. "¡Cuánto he esperado este momento! Una bruja maléfica me transformó en un monstruo y sólo el amor de una joven que aceptara casarse conmigo, tal cual era, podía devolverme mi apariencia normal. Se celebró la boda, y el joven príncipe quiso que, para conmemorar aquel día, se cultivasen en su honor sólo rosas en el jardín. He aquí porqué todavía hoy aquel castillo se llama "El Castillo de la Rosa"._

De nuevo, Dorothy estaba leyendo "la Bella y la Bestia", habían pasado 15 años desde el día en que la encontraron, el cual todos consideraban como su cumpleaños, aunque insistían en celebrarlo, cosa que a ella le desagradaba sobremanera, así que, logrando escapar con Totó, un labrador de color chocolate que había aparecido el mismo día que ella y se había convertido en su mejor amigo, la gente del pueblo se sorprendía al verlo, pues aun parecía un cachorro debido a su energía y aspecto físico, a pesar de tener más de quince años.

Nunca me ha gustado este cuento – Dorothy cerró su libro haciendo una mueca, siempre que leía ese cuento una sensación de vacío e incertidumbre la invadía. Últimamente no se sentía bien, había tenido sueños extraños sobre un castillo oscuro y una taza rota, e incluso en una ocasión se había visto a sí misma, de pequeña, gritando por ayuda. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de evitar esos pensamientos, aburrida, metió los pies en el lago y acarició a Totó distraídamente, veía fijamente al agua, cuando algo la desconcertó, un rostro verde se asomaba a través del reflejo, trato de gritar, pero se había quedado muda.

¡Hola Dorothy! – la voz chillante de la bruja, penetró por todo el bosque, haciendo que Totó ladrará angustiado, pues el animal no podía moverse, estaba anclado, justo como Dorothy.

El agua empezó a tragarse a ambos, no podían hacer nada, querían salir, gritar, pero estaban atorados. Y de pronto, la chica pudo hablar, pero solo una palabra vino a su mente, un nombre: ¡Elphaba!


End file.
